Fossil Fighters: legends
by team slifer boss
Summary: before the last there was a starting point, see how it all began in this story that goes on a different storyline then the game and how the journey of a hero takes shape. we will see how it all started and get a glimpse of how it all ends. (I own most of the story and my OCs. I do not own however the songs, and cannon characters...TSB)


_**FOSSIL FIGHTERS**_

watch?v=Lby4UJy-N9o

chapter 0 "dawn of a new age":

(? POV)

_it's always the same fragging vision every night! _

_a giant tadpole monster that eats planets shows up, _

_the star ship that glows Gould,_

_the dinosaurs being brought back, the aliens…_

_i just wish i knew what it all meant._

_I'm still at dragon gulch red base with my friends for the love of crap!_

_i'll just ask the director next week about all this...but there is one thing that makes me say this…_

_"hold up! hold the phone!"_

_...the director...something's off about him..._

_I'll just ask battle master Trion then!_

i walked out of red base mind set on getting out of here seeing as i got everyone out 'frag this!' i think with a wide grin as i put on my backpack and pick up a bag that contained my armor "I'm free!" i say with a bigger grin as i started to run up the pathway on my way to the docks as blue base went up in flames, a drop ship landed and director stormed out "YO MINDLESS!" i yelled out "RED TEAM WINS! BLUE TEAM SUCKS!" i yelle before taking off down the path to a town.

**(AN: if you have played the original game you know how it all works so i'm going to skip that and you will see what i pick later)**

watch?v=Lby4UJy-N9o

chapter 1 "battle cry!":

i finished cleaning off the skull bone of what i think is a theropod "there we go!" i say before jumping out "time to come back to the world!" before long the fossil began to glow bright grey as a spinax rose up albeit a little asleep "welcome…" i say as i try and FAIL at not saying the one thing i have always wanted to say "to jurassic park." the spinax looks down at me 'what?' it ask in a confused tone 'and more importantly...who are you?' i looked up at it with a grin "my name is Gianni" i said

**(AN: well yeah! i'm making a book saga for fossil fighters so i'm keeping it canon! so shut the frag up fools!)**

the spinax looked down at me 'what an odd name' it responded and i tried very hard not to go on a rant on how my name is italian

**(AN: fun fact Gianni is my real name and it is italian.)**

"now...time for the next member of the team" i said as i collected the first of many vivosaurs and placed down the next fossil skull for me to free from it's rocky container…

**(AN: now for the funny part...the cleaning! XD )**

watch?v=XYMwv0OFWbE

i got out the drill and placed it down between 2 parts of the rock and started it up only nothing happened "what the crap?" i said before being spun around at a fast pace and ultimately flying off somewhere as the spinax laughed at what was occurring for a few minutes.

i ran back over after the 50th try hammer in hand and i started to hit away at the rock "THIS IS OVERKILL!" i yelled before long i spotted a rock just sitting there like a golf ball "well here goes nothing!" i say as i set up "FOUR!" hitting the rock and go back to what i was doing till the rock ricasheyed all the way back and imbeds itself in the wall just past my head and i immediately jump electing a second round of evil dude style laughing from the spinax "shut up!" i retort.

i finally blow all the dust off and fall back out of the revival device coughing as the fossil was transformed into a velociraptor "did it work?" i gasp out before being pinned down by a clawed foot "daw crap!" i yell out as the raptor starts inspecting me with big yellow eyes and all was silent…

watch?v=VWr0hSKLcXY&list=RDmzIQINZA49Y&index=12

'why so scared?' asked the raptor and before i could respond it roared in my face before turning into medal form "well…" i spoke out after thinking i was going to end up MIA "...that was crazy" i sat up trying hard to let that slide "looks like we got some training to do." i ran out as fast i could to the closest forest area…

watch?v=iuJZ9jvYpwg

i ran along a footpath that lead to where i could train in secret and let my vivosaurs out ,the spinax looked down at me with a confused face whereas for the V-raptor started running around "ok!" i said as loud as i could "time to get in some training!" the V-raptor looked at me with a defiant gleam in it's eyes 'oh are we now?' it asked before charging at me 'you and what army!' i grinned a bit toothy grin "an army…" i said as i set up to kick "OF FEET!" the V-raptor was sent sailing past the spinax who by now was wishing had some popcorn for the show "now...let's get one thing straight." i said as the raptor stood up.

i walked back into my hotel room and looked at the time "10:45pm!" i flopped down into bed only to be dragged out by the raptor who i named toothless 'nope!' he said dragging me by the leg 'if we had to train you do as well human!' i kicked him in the face and he went back into medal form "8 more hours dude." i said before falling asleep on the floor…

the next day i was greeted with a V-raptor sitting on me 'good morning' it said and i the pillow at it's face "shut up." i responded, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
